The War Escalates
by InuSanReborn
Summary: Belldandy's wish has been granted, she has become human. Keiichi, in response to the news made a surprising decision, he chose to become a God, a temporary position to train he and Belldandy's new daughter himself, and to restore the life he wished to spend by Belldandy's side. Things don't always go as planned, sometimes even more than you can ever dream... Keiichii x Lind
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Ah My Goddess!]

Keiichi sighed to himself as he felt a familiar pull in his mind somewhere, he knew this awareness all too well at this point. In theory, his agreement to become a god temporarily was simple, once he understood his power and how to use it, he could spend his days at home, training his daughter to fulfill her duty someday. It seemed simple at the time, but costly, because he knew Heaven would always have a grasp in their home so long as he was, and when he ceased to be, would be the day they'd have their daughter instead. It was a direct conflict to Belldandy's own desire, and inside, his own as well- but it was a choice, of either saying goodbye to his wife and daughter now, or having more time to enjoy the heaven disturbed years to come.

The pull, if he'd just stayed out of the war, maybe he could've continued with the plan as it was. That wasn't how it played out though, and though at times like this he perhaps did wish somewhere in his heart that he had let Lind go to battle alone, he knew as well that no matter how many times he lived that exact situation, he would always go along. Belldandy knew that too, he knew she did, because she wasn't surprised in the least when he arrived home one day looking far more weathered than usual.

He had followed Lind to Earth, where a battle with hell had broken out, it wasn't hell per se, but the enemy was demons, and even if they no longer followed Hild's wishes, they still fought for Hild's inevitably goal, to make Earth into a realm for demons. He found out later that skirmishes were breaking out every so often, and he knew Lind would be called for them being the specialist in combat above all others, more often than not, she was liable to be called alone; so with that in mind.. he joined her. Lind surely wasn't too pleased at the idea of taking Keiichii with her, but she couldn't refuse him either, perhaps she merely didn't have it in her when she faced the reborn god.

That was his life now. He wasn't unsatisfied or unhappy with it, sure he had to fight, but he fought to protect Lind, to protect Belldandy, and their daughter Athena, to protect Earth itself from the uprising of malcontent demons. His daughter was growing up so quickly, he remembered still when she was just learning how to perform basic spells like levitation and such, still far from consuming her angel's egg, but at the same time- maybe it only felt like a short time because of the amount of time he spent away, in battle, or asleep, recuperating.. there were some times he just barely made it home before he collapsed into a regenerative coma. Usually within a few hours though, he'd wake back up, he'd learned to control it a bit better, and not just sleep unrestrained until he was back to full, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep naturally, and rest alongside Belldandy through the nights.. when he wasn't awoken by the call.

'Despite still being more than willing to fight alongside Lind.. everytime the call comes and I have to leave, especially in the middle of the night, I know it troubles Belldandy.. to wake up and I'm gone, to feel fear for what may have happened to me, or what still could each time I leave.. At moments like this, where I can feel their presence getting further away from me as I fly off.. I know I want to remain there, but no sooner than I focus on the battle ahead of me, I know I can't remain all the same. Lind has never needed help, to be certain, she was probably undefeated in terms of battle, but that didn't mean I was useless beside her, not with her training at least.' He thought as he descended quickly to the presence of his comrade. "Sorry I'm late!" He called out as he arrived, summoning his staff as he descended quickly, while Lind eliminated another demon, though the congregation of them was still quite large.. it seemed to be getting worse even.

'It's bigger than before.. there is even another goddess here fighting as well. Heaven must be beginning to take this threat seriously.. I believe she is.. Irene.' Thought Keichii before returning his focus to the battle, joining alongside the two goddesses to fight and eliminate the demons.. he knew they'd return quickly enough, but that didn't mean they shouldn't be challenged.. because if they weren't, Earth would suffer.

That was the first battle with Irene, Keiichi came to find out later that she had volunteered, like he had, to join the fight. It surprised him at first, she was such a devoted goddess to peace, but likewise.. as he thought about it more, she was so dedicated to peace, that seeing an active war happening would effect her above others even, and rather than choose to ignore it, she chose to see to it herself that peace reigned in the end. He admired her will, but at the same time- he couldn't help but fear it was the wrong decision.. The goddess Irene was sincere in her wish, but he had noticed quickly in their fights together that it wasn't the battle she wanted to end, it was the war.. yes, they'd all love to see the war end, but when you don't focus on the present, the future can overwhelm you.

As more followers came to their cause, he felt it in his heart that it wasn't right. Their minor skirmishes were escalating fiercely, to have any hope of gaining ground in the war, more demons were coming- demons who were previously loyal to Hild we're opposing to force with which Heaven was so readily using to eliminate the others- each side was gaining momentum, not losing it as the battles occurred. That was until the day the almighty stepped in. We were disbanded. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to, if we withdraw a portion of our forces, Hild may take that as a sign to reign in her own defectors as well. I was sent home as well, Lind would take care of any more disturbances on her own.. I didn't like that part, not necessarily at least, but it was out of my hands.. but Lind's safety will always be a concern to me.

As Lind descended from one of the gates of Heaven, another simple skirmish, she quickly sensed the gate was transferring more through, and halted, prepared to stop her previous allies from coming, as was her mission as well. It wasn't until that day that I realized what we had created... A small army, lead by Irene, that would come to oppose Heaven's decisions.. Tyr's decisions. I was unaware of what was happening until I felt Lind's presence in my heart, she didn't want to fight, maybe it happened when we were training, my 'help' to let her find her own feelings and bring them to the surface, but somehow we were connected.. I knew what she felt and what she wanted, especially when it was a strong enough feeling. If Lind didn't want to fight, I knew that something must be wrong, so yet again... I left my family amidst the night, and quickly headed that way.

"You see, even Keiichi wants to continue the battle!" Called out Irene as they sensed my approach, but rather than attack Lind, as they expected me to do perhaps, I merely positioned myself beside her. I knew Lind didn't have any doubt of my intentions, because if she did, she would've surely not let me get so close. She'd held off this many First Class Goddesses and Gods, without so much as winding herself, let alone receiving any wounds.

"The Almighty's orders are to take care of them myself, and ensure no one else joins me in battle!" Said Lind seriously, a rigid calm that restrained a terrible ferocity for combat.

"I do not want to continue the battle.. All I've ever wanted was to protect the people I care about.. and ensure no one comes to harm as a result of these battles. Yet as we were, we were doing more harm in fighting them, than they were doing left unchecked. I agree with the almighty's decision, it is only fueling the battle having everyone involved.." Said Keichii, summoning his staff.

"Keiichi.. I can't let you come.. either." Said Lind. She honestly probably would've preferred not to see Keiichi there.. after all, since he'd left so easily, she had been relieved to not have to refuse him, even if it were an order, she still felt conflicted in refusing his help.

"I know.. that's why, you're going to go on and take care of the problem.. I won't let them follow you. I promise." Said Keichii as he took of breath, resigning himself to one more battle.

"..." Lind remained silence for a long moment, as if arguing with herself about the response she wanted to say.

"Go, Lind!" Interrupted Keiichi.

"..Mm" Responded Lind simply, as she turned back around, her eyes becoming gold as she charged forward with speed unmatched by any of her pursuers. '..What I wanted.. to do.. was stay.. but.. that's not.. my mission.' Thought Lind as she headed to battle on her own.

"You don't really think YOU can stop us, do you Keiichi?" Asked Irene looking annoyed as Lind descended. "After her!" Irene ordered, as several goddesses prepared to charge.

"I may not be as strong as Lind, or Belldandy, but two of the most powerful goddesses I know helped to make me who I am today!" Said Keichii, as Holy Bell appeared behind him. 'You know my will, Holy Bell, and Belldandy would most certainly agree too, so I know you support our wish! We won't let them get past us!' Thought Keichii as he brought his arms forward, a gale of wind launching forward to press back even the wide motions of several gods and goddesses.

#

Lind could sense the powerful disturbances from behind her, but her mission was clear, and now she had an urgency unlike before to see it ended.. and return. The mass was as large as ever, anticipating the large group of heaven's forces to interfere, but Lind was more than enough- especially when Keiichi was fighting to ensure she had the time to do so, with that in mind- they found that the goddess of battle's full unrestrained power was overwhelming as much as any group of gods or goddesses.. the sheer number of enemies though was slower than Lind wanted, she merely had to go as fast as she could, less something happen to Keiichi. She didn't worry that any would get past him, when he believed in his reason he was quite powerful on his own, but she did worry that he'd get injured or fatigued fulfilling that belief.

#

'Man.. there is just so many.. keeping them from going wide is getting harder too, each time they do they're more spread out.. I'm sorry Holy Bell, but we must keep holding them- please lend me your strength for a while longer!' Thought Keichii as he reacted to one god's preparations to move, trying to halt them before they could all get going by smaller blasts of concentrated pressure instead of having to exert large amounts of power for a wide burst. 'Damnit, I missed one!' Thought Keiichi, but he didn't pursue them, detecting another's presence. The goddess, thinking herself victorious for escaping, found a rush of electrical energy coursing thruogh her, causing her to fall back further than before even merely to avoid any further damage.

"Keiichi, you know that if you're going to have this kind of fun, I want in." Said Urd with a smirk. "I don't even have to ask why you are fighting against heaven, cause if it's you, I'm sure you're in the right.." Commented Urd with a sigh, how true that was.. She floated up to cover Keiichii's far left side, his most vulnerable point in haltng them.

"Thank you Urd.. I knew I could count on you to stop her." Said Keiichi with a chuckle, it wasn't until he tried speaking that he realized how out of breath he really was.

"He's weakening, all move to his right!" Ordered Irene, seeing a chance, a lapse in Keichii's power. Before they could even get going, a projected net of some form of fantastic material appeared, though as they tried to pass through it, it shocked them in return- causing them to fall back once again.

"Game over, you guys!" Said Skuld as she appeared atop Banpei's flight mode, grinning as she introduced her newest invention. Keiichi blocked out the invention's long and arduous title as he focused on the opponents and preparing his next ability. "You two, make sure they can't go to your directions! We'll force them back through the gate!" Said Keiichi, causing Irene to look a little dumbfounded as she realized they were all together, in a mass, right outside the gate back to heaven.

"Everyone! Forward now!" Said Irene, launching herself forward as Holy Bell and Keiichi illuminated with power, and suddenly the force of wind easily began pushing them all back, despite their energy charged advance- Keiichi could see Irene's eyes as she was the last pressed back into the gate.. she looked at him like a traitor.. then again, it wasn't like he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Keiichi! Halt the spell!" Said Urd urgently.

"Huh?" Asked Keichii, distracted by Irene's accusitory look, didn't even notice he was now forcing his magic through the gate as well, the instability even after he ended the spell caused the gate to shut down, a response to any attack made on heaven. "Oh.. crap." Said Keiichi

#

"So.. that's why.. Lind will be staying with us for a while, at least until Heaven comes out of lockdown.." Said Keiichi with a nervous chuckle, as he explained the situation to Belldandy over breakfast.

"Thank you.. for letting me stay.. with you.." Said Lind with a nod to Belldandy.

"What about us? You aren't going to say that we 'can't' stay, right?" Asked Urd.

"Yeah, we got locked out too!" Said Skuld.

"You two were already on this side though, weren't you already here?" Asked Keiichi.

"Yeah, of course, but that doesn't mean we were here to stay- now we are." Said Urd with a smirk.

"Crap.." Commented Keiichi with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Keiichi, it'll be nice having so much company, at least for a little while." Said Belldandy with a smile.

"..Belldandy.. are you well?" Asked Lind.

"Yes, quite." Said Belldandy with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"..You look.. tired." Said Lind.

"..Mm, I suppose I am.. perhaps my age is getting to me, as I don't feel any different, but I imagine I am getting older." Said Belldandy.

"Ah, that's right- it's not something you'd be used to, not really at least, since beyond a certain growth, you stop aging, right?" Said Keiichi.

"Yes, that's correct- like how you haven't changed since our wedding day." Said Belldandy with a smile.

Keiichi smiled at the other. "You haven't either, not really." He said.

"You two are still playing house like children I see..." Commented Urd with a sigh.

"Does this mean you'll be able to continue my training without running off?" Asked Athena, quickly becoming a young woman in her own right, though Keiichi seemed to regard her with the same affection he did as when she was a little adolescent trying to fly around by jumping off things.

"Don't see why not- it's not like I can get called to.." Keiichi paused his sentence as he felt another's power present, and then heard a lightning strike outside. "Maybe I spoke too soon..." Commented Keiichi as he decided to go check the message.

'God Keiichi, the wind based spell that resulted in the lockdown of Heaven's interface with Earth was deemed to have originated from you. The situation is currently under review, until such a time as the incident is ruled an accident or intentional, you are to be restricted and your license reduced to that of a Limited License. Normally, I would suspend your license indefinitely, however the situation on earth persists, and as a result I feel it would be too quick to assume your activity won't be necessary to the preservation of peace and stability on earth, however to ensure that there are no unnecessary levels of power used either against heaven or earth, your power has been restricted to that of a second-class god, though you will still retain the power of a first class god, you will be unable to utilize first class skills or measures of single use powers.

Lind, the responsibility of ensuring that you were not followed was a duty given to you, the details following the actual incident were unclear as a result of the power surge reversed in the gateway, but it is clear that you delegated said responsibility to Keichii, and as a result the incident occurred. In light of this, you will also share the same restriction as Keichii, it has been deemed necessary as a result that should any more troubles occur before the gate opens, that you may enlist the aid of God Keiichi, Goddess Urd, and Trainee Skuld to aid you in battle, until the gates are opened- then you will report to me for new orders.

The projected time for lockdown is unfortunately undetermined. The reverse of flow in the gate has caused a flux that tends to throw those who might enter into random locations, one person trying to leave to Earth was inadvertantly sent to Hell- we are still waiting for the Hell's Immigration Services to have Goddess Peorth returned to heaven. Likewise, the gate will remain inactive until the situation regarding the incident is resolved, and as the data was so corrupted, this could take some time- so I suggest you make reasonable accomodations, the goddess support system however should function normally despite the changes in your licensing, so you shouldn't fall short of energy in your extended stay away from Heaven.

-Anzasu, CEO of The Goddess Collective

-Tyr, Ruler of Heaven'

"..Limited License?.." Asked Lind as she read it alongside Keiichi.

"..S-Sorry, Lind.. guess.. I shouldn't have.. sent you on ahead.." Commented Keiichi as he looked over to his comrade with a frown.

"..It's okay.. Keiichi." Said Lind smiling at the other. "..I haven't.. had.. a vacation.. before." She added.

"..I guess that's one way.. to look at it. A vacation huh? Sure sounds like a lot more pleasant than being locked out, and punished..." Said Keiichi with a chuckle.

Lind laughed quietly. "Besides.. I can help.. you train Athena.. now too.." Said Lind with a nod.

"Speaking of training Athena, think we can get to it?" Commented Athena as she nudged her father with subtlety.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget-" Commented Keiichi with a smile, as he waved the two beside him on, heading around back so that there were no accidental views of the displays by any humans passing by, or visiting.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Asked Belldandy with a smile, as she had begun to go prepare some tea and snacks.

"Like Keiichi could teach me anything about being a goddess!" Said Skuld defensively.

"Is that so? Because as far as controlling her power, I believe Athena has already passed you.. You, who still fails to even reach the cap of the second class ranking you have." Commented Urd.

"You've been spying on Athena's training, I take it?" Asked Belldandy though she still smiled, she probably knew all along after all.

"Only a little- someone has to look out for you guys when Keiichi runs off to save Earth." Commented Urd.

"Wh-What'dya mean she passed me? She can't pass me! I'm older!" Commented Skuld.

"Her power isn't as great as yours can be, but you can't control yours reliably.. so it's easy to state that in a controlled format, Athena could beat you." Commented Urd.

"That's not entirely the case. If Skuld we're really wanting to summon her powers, I'm sure they'd be more than sufficient, but yes, if she were fighting for only her own self, then yes- Athena would win, because Keichii has taught her well." Said Belldandy with a smile.

"How does Keiichi have any perspective as a god? He's only been one for such a little while!" Said Skuld sulkingly.

"That may be true, but in terms of passion and will, Keiichi has always been powerful. Athena couldn't have asked for a better instructor. Thanks to Keiichi, she will understand from the beginning what it means to want for another's happiness, and the understanding that her love for others is what enables her to access her power and control it as she does. I imagine if you could set your pride aside, Keiichi could do the same for you as well, and I'm sure you'd pass your goddess licensing exam easily next time.." Said Belldandy with a smile.

Skuld ended up deciding to watch, just to see for herself that AThena wasn't as powerful. Athena, at the time was levitating Lind upwards, maintaining the other's balance and center of gravity while doing so.

"That's good Athena, it's a lot easier to see how well you're doing when I'm not the one as the subject..." Commented Keiichi.

"You're.. welcome.. Keiichi." Said Lind with a nod and a smile. She really had to work on that, she responded to Keiichi's thankfulness of her, but she always responded before he could thank her, making it seem more sarcastic than she intended it to be- Keiichi knew that by now, but each time he felt as though he had to clarify for her.

"So what? I can do that too!" Said Skuld, as she began to lift Keiichi up must to his surprise, though as she fumbled with him, he began to spin around like a top instead of remaining still.

"Skuuullldd, whaaaatre yoooooou dooooiingggg?" He asked, the distorting sensation of being flung around like so making him quite dizzy.

"I haven't tried this before, it just takes a minute to get an idea of your center of balance!" Defended Skuld as she continued to try.

"Don't focus on lifting his feet, look at it like you're lifting his chest only, then once he's where you're at, then you provide only a limited pressure for his feet, that enables him to stand on his own." Explained Athena, as Lind displayed this by lowering and lifting off of the invisible platform created by a pressure from Athena's magic.

"I don't need any help!" Said Skuld defensively, as she turned towards Athena, causing Keichii to go flying across towards Lind as a result- he began to use his own power to slow himself, but he knew all too well that despite Skuld's inability to control her power, her power was great.. with the limited license, he had slowed himself, but resisting was all he could do as he was slowly pushed further.

"Skuld, you're forcing Keiichi.. to collide with me.." Commented Lind as she extended a hand to keep Keiichi from going any further, though it was beginning to disrupt Athena's hold on Lind as well.

"H-Hey! Don't add external force like that! I haven't figured out how to adjust the hold if you do!" Said Athena, as Lind began to tip sideways, and the resulting pressure at her feet began to rotate her as well, though much slower than Keiichi would be if he weren't resisting.

"Athena! Set Lind down!" Instructed Keiichi.

"I can't, not until she's level again!" Responded Athena as she tried to resist the spinning, causing a twirl instead.

"Hey.. Keiichi.. it's like when we danced.. at the wedding.." Commented Lind with a small laugh.

"..Hey, you're right!" Said Keiichi with a laugh, as Lind had her hands rigidly on his shoulders to keep him from colliding into her, and the twirled and spun around in mid air. "Well.. kind of like that.."

"H-Here, Keiichi, I'll get you down!" Said Skuld, as she began to apply force from above instead.

"N-No, Skuld!" Said Keiichi, before he suddenly felt an immense pressure pushing him downwards, his resistance was futile as it slammed him into the ground like he'd been hit over the head with the world tree.

"Father!" Called out Athena, causing her concentration to falter, as Lind soon fell, though she landed rather gracefully.

"..Keiichi.. we should.. dance again.. later.." She said, as if it were merely a passing thought.

"..Yeah.. sure.. " Commented Keichii, having trouble finding the will to pick himself up out of the crater he'd made.

"Are you okay, Keiichi?" Asked Skuld as she came up with Athena, both trying to pick his arms up and pluck him from the Keichii shaped indent in the ground.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. just.. tired." Commented Keiichi.

"You used up a lot of energy.. this morning. You shouldn't.. use too much... or you'll exhaust yourself." Commented Lind. "Let me handle Skuld.. I'll teach her how to apply her powers in battle instead.."

Skuld panicked and moved behind her neice. "No-No No, I think Athena's more ready for that kind of lesson, I think I'll learn basics from Keichii for now!" She said.

"Very well.." Said Lind.

"Take.. it.. easy on her.. Lind.." Commented Keichii. "I know.. you're training.. all too well.."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Are you sure she won't kill me or something?" Asked Athena, intimidated by the reactions of Skuld and Keiichi to Lind's method of training.

"You won't die.. I won't let you.." Said Lind simply, as she began to drag Athena away, who looked even more nervous at that statement.

"Skuld.. we should start with something that requires less practice.. " Said Keiichi with a sigh, as he managed to maintain his own standing form with Athena gone.

"Like what?" Asked Skuld.

"Belldandy once restored this temple entirely with one spell.. it required control to do because otherwise it'd destroy itself with it's repairs though, I didn't understand that at the time, I thought everything just sat in it's place, but later I understood that she wanted it to be gentle, and guided everything to collide and repair in such a way that no damage was done. For now, we're going to start you off like that, but not with the whole house or anything, just.. for now, focus on a single tile on the roof.. I want you to pick it off the roof, without disrupting the other tiles.. then you'll put it back, and it'll be secure, and won't slide it off.. does that seem simple enough to you?" Asked Keiichi.

Soon, the tiles were falling off right and left, and Skuld's insistence that she'd do it herself and fix them, soon there was more than one tile shaped hole in the roof. "I'm sorry, Keiichi!" Said Skuld, but as she looked over at him, he smiled. "Don't worry, it can be fixed, just keep trying, sooner or later, you'll find your own pace. You can't think clearly if you're worried or panicked, don't even think about the damage, think about that one tile, where does it belong? It wants to be there again, everyone wants to be home where they belong, so your only job is to help it, and grant it's wish.." Said Keiichi.

#

By time dinner came, Athena was covered in patches of dirt on her clothing, had a few bruises, and a couple scuffs, as well as a single dot on her forehead, one Keichii wore many times as well, the blunt tip of Lind's axe, if she wanted to show you that you could easily be defeated, especially when you were thinking you were about to win, she'd often rely on that. It hurt like hell, especially once it bruised and she continued to do it, but you quickly learned to never let your guard down, even if you believe you've won.

Skuld was in a good mood, though she was covered in dust and dirt as well, as in knocking off almost all the tiles on the roof, she quickly found it was quite dirty, but by the end of the day, she'd managed to restore a good half dozen tiles to their place.

Keichii was even dirtier than the other two, as he'd manually repaired the roof while Skuld was doing it- it wasn't until she saw how easily the roof could be repaired that she stopped worrying about the damage, and worried only for the tile's happiness. Based on the size of his left thumb though, he probably struck his thumb a good many times in the process.

Lind was immaculate as always, the only thing that made her look like she'd done anything that day was a little spot of dirt on her cheek, presumably where she'd brushed against one of the others in coming home.

"You've all certainly worked hard today.." Said Belldandy with a smile. "I hope you enjoy dinner." She was pleased to have so many of her friends and family together for dinner, though less so as Keichii fell forward, knocking over his meal entirely. "Keiichi!" She exclaimed worried as Lind shakily lifted her hand.

"No.. he's alive.. just tired. I share his.. feelings. I fought as well... used a lot of energy last night.. it's.. surprising he lasted this long.." Said Lind, as she rose from her own place at the table, and picked Keichii up, tossing him over her shoulder simply. "I'll.. put him to bed.. he'll.. be fine." She explained, though Belldandy followed soon after to look after Keiichi.

"He does that a lot.. he always overexerts himself." Said Athena with a sigh. "Even if he tells me to stop all the time so I don't. He's even ended our practice way early because he said that I was running out of power."

"That's how Keiichi is. For those that depend on him, he's an endless supply of power, hope, and spirit. But when it's just for him, just for his own sake, he will always do the smart thing." Said Urd with a chuckle.

"Spilling your soup is the smart thing?" Commented Skuld as she dabbed at a stain on her clothes, a result of Keichii's collapse likely.

"No, she means that since he wasn't training one of us, or fighting for someone, he did the smart thing and finally shut down for a while.. instead of forcing himself to stay up and eat." Commented Athena.

"I wouldn't say he chose to shut down, but more like, without someone else relying on him, he no longer had the strength to resist it anymore." Said Urd.

"Didn't have the strength? You mean cause the license restriction?" Asked Skuld.

"No, it's just Keiichi. He's human, they have all the power in the world when they are doing it for someone else, but for the ones like Keichii, they just don't have any sort of power or will when it's for their own benefit." Said Urd.


	2. Chapter 2

[[I do not own Ah My Goddess!]]

Keiichi smiled. It'd been so long since they'd been out on a proper date. Even with Heaven sealed, it seemed the demons weren't losing their nerve, no perhaps in direct relation because of the goddesses he'd forced back through the gate- while it was unstable they had gone back through the gate before it snapped shut, they didn't appear where they should but they were somewhere on earth, and likely antagonizing the demons into battles at this point. That's why it was all the more important that the date be undistracted.. because time was precious as Belldandy once said, it's limited nature is what made it so, so you had to enjoy it while it lasted.

"It really was a good idea to get out today.." Said Keiichi with a smile, as he held Belldandy's hand in his.

"I would like to think I still have my moments." Responded Belldandy with a giggle, as she lead him along. "I remember during the time we were away from everyone prior to Athena's birth.. we did this a lot, because we knew time was short. Since then, have we began to believe that time was endless again, I wonder?" Asked Belldandy.

"..No, I don't think thats it. I know that you acknowledge time better than most, because you chose to count time in relation to yourself, and.. I don't forget about time, every moment I spend away I am worried that it's too much.. Though if I look back, sometimes maybe I'm careless, but I hate the idea of seeing Athena join Heaven the way it is now.. when you can't even trust a fellow goddess or god, ow can you ever hope to earn the trust of others?" Asked Keiichi.

"It's unfortunate, but Heaven has always been that way.. goddesses weren't born to work together, despite the glorious things that can come of it, and that's further made apparent by the Goddess Collective, whom assigns goddesses tasks based on their skillset, which creates a subdivision between the types of goddesses, and creates a rank system on the level of a goddesses power. Skuld would be looked down upon because her level of control as she is, despite being more powerful than most goddesses years ahead of her. While you were ranked highly because of your innate control, and the ability to work together as equals with Holy Bell and any other goddess or god you happen to be beside, it's unfairly raised the level of your personal strength, even if your power doesn't match that." Said Belldandy.

"So you say they overestimate me?" Asked Keiichi.

"No, I would say they accurately estimate you, Keiichi, but that it isn't a system without errors. They didn't take into account why you were so powerful despite not being as magically gifted as some others, they only took into account the end result- meaning those things I said were to be attributed to the reason you could be considered that powerful are neglected. If they didn't see you working with others, or before you relied on Holy Bell so willingly, they'd probably have ranked you below your level of power, assuming that it was how you'd be until you applied for a god license exam." SAid Belldandy.

"Ah, I see, which is why Skuld is so determined to pass her license exam, right? So she'll be re-evaluated and gain greater standing in the Goddess Collective?" Asked Keiichi.

"I imagine that is part of it, but in reality, I imagine it's more for Urd's benefit, and to be a respectable aunt to Athena perhaps, or even to catch up to Keiichi, who was a First Class God starting out." Said Belldandy.

"But no one should aim for power to show someone else.. that's simply not the kind of power she would want." Said Keiichi.

"It's a matter that others can't interfere with, it's an answer she has to come to herself.." Said Belldandy.

"I think I can help a bit with that though.." Said Keiichi.

Belldandy laughed. "Heaven must be pretty desperate to continue to enlist Keiichi's aid.. Keiichi is too honest and straight forward to work well in Heaven. As a goddess, we were taught a long time ago to let eachother work through our own issues, we don't abandon one another per se, but we don't interfere- and it does work, we each grow up unmolded by eachother, theoretically. But as human life has shown me, you can not interact with any given person without molding to that person at least a little bit. If I say hello to someone, it cheers them up, they smile, and return the hello- from that point on, they are just a little happier than they were before, yet likewise, if someone greets me and I ignore them entirely, they'd feel offended and depressed, if only a little bit more, and they'd carry that into every situation they come across today. It may not have a profound effect, but just small details can change someone's perspective, and sometimes that is very needed." Said BElldandy. "So, for Skuld's sake, I suggest you do whatever you think Keiichii, because Keiichi knows Skuld well, and loves Skuld just as I do.. Keiichi will look after her too."

"Thank you for supporting me once again, BElldandy." Said Keiichi with a smile.

"Thank you for coming with me once again, Keiichi." Echoed Belldandy with a giggle.

"You know, no matter how much time goes by, I don't think we'll ever really change.. Don't you think?" Asked KEiichi.

"Change happens whether we want it to or not, Keiichi... as I said, we change with every interaction with another person. Someday you may realize you don't even recognize me anymore, or I may not be able to see you as Keiichi even, but what can never change is our feelings. I know I love you Keiichi, and even if a day comes where we are not the same anymore, I know then, that I will still love you.. My feelings will never change, that you can be sure of." Said Belldandy with a smile.

"Talking like this.. makes me regret extending my time as a god.. I worry by time I free myself from it, that I won't have any more time left to enjoy my life as a human.." Said Keiichi.

"What do you mean, KEiichi? You haven't aged a day, you'll have many years to go when you return." Said Belldandy with a smile.

"Return to what, Belldandy? Athena will be in Heaven too, and at the rate this war is going, I'll be lucky to see the end before Belldandy is too tired to go on dates anymore." Said Keiichi with a frown. "I'd still want to be with you, but.. I'd feel like I missed the human life you worked so hard to achieve.. wasted your effort." Said Keiichi.

"That's not true. You work hard and tire yourself repeatedly for the hopes of giving our daughter a life of peace, if I were still a goddess, I imagine I'd be there, even if it meant losing time with you, because it's what we both would want.. for our daughter." Said Belldandy.

"Tell me.. is this how you pictured your human life?" Asked KEiichi.

"No.. but it's playing out exactly as I thought it might.. from the moment I found out Athena would be born." Said BElldandy.

"No regrets though, I know that much." Said Keiichi with a smile.

"You know me well." Said Belldandy with a giggle. "Not a single one."

#

Skuld was challenged by Keiichi and Lind with their limited powers, it was a simple deal- if Skuld could complete their training, then they'd invite her along to battle the demons with them, and surely as a result of their training and real world experience, she would pass the exam easily; however Keiichi knew as well, that it wouldn't be so easy so long as she was doing it for others.. so Lind and Keiichi didn't take it easy on her, continuing to press her to try harder, and even going so far as to mock her efforts at times- claiming that she'd have to be stronger before she could watch their backs in a battle. The result was as to be expected at first, Skuld cried and hid away, sometimes she'd show up and sometimes she'd stay hidden during practice, but as it went on, she was indeed growing.

"I think during the next attack, it would be best to take her with us; she's getting more into it, but I'm afraid she's going to end up doing it to prove us wrong, if she really wants to be able to control herself, then she has to learn what it can mean if she fails to." Said Keiichi within his room, discussing it with Lind and Belldandy.

"You've been pushing her pretty hard, Keiichi- and yourself, you're barely keeping up with her in training lately, and I don't believe it's all from the limiter change on your license." Said Lind with narrowed eyes.

"She isn't wrong Keiichi, even know you're still having trouble catching your breath.. is something the matter?" Asked Belldandy with worry.

"Eh.. well, let's just say that I'm under a little scrutiny for my choices with Skuld." Commented Keiichi with a weak chuckle, receiving intimidating looks from both the opposite females.

"By URd?" Asked Belldandy.

"Athena?" Asked Lind.

"Well, Athena's been a bit more fired up to train, but she was getting a little impatient with me spending so much time helping SKuld, so I've tried to make sure I get a lesson in, early in the morning so Skuld wouldn't feel intimidated thinking she was competing against Athena. Not too inhibiting, but I just haven't been able to sleep well lately either, Urd wants to lecture me on how to properly mature an adolescent mind, she thinks I should laugh at Skuld more and make her really angry to show her power.. she doesn't generally let me leave until she's had a bottle of sake, and made reference to every flaw Skuld has at least once." Said Keiichi with a sigh. "It's just been a long week.." Said Keiichi.

"You can't keep going without sleep, Keiichi, your powers reflect those I once had, sooner or later, you won't be able to push it anymore, and you will collapse.. regardless of what may be happening at the time." Said Belldandy.

"Mm, you do it.. a lot. You.. keep bringing out power.. and bring out more, and more.. and more, until.. you don't have any left.. and then you bring out more.. and you're empty, but you bring out more.. sooner or later you will stop finding power somewhere... and then you'll sleep again.. and it'll be like before, when Athena was nursing on your energy.. you'll not wake up for a long time.. and not be able to fight.. or train.. or date.." Said Lind, naming off the various things Keiichi did since her visit here.. the mention of the date made Belldandy shuffle in her seat on the edge of the bed, no matter how old she got, she still found discussing her romantic involvement with Keiichi to be embarrassing when discussed so plainly in such a matter-of-fact manner as Lind tended to.

"Fine, fine, I'll get some rest tonight- I am sure Athena and Urd can take one night off.." Commented Keiichi as he sighed and leaned back against the wall, sitting on the floor opposite Lind and beside BElldandy, who sat above on the bed still.

"I'll take care of Athena and Skuld then." Said Lind with a nod, noting Keiichi had already fallen asleep, thus changing her tone to a whisper.

"And I'll keep Urd busy for a while." Said Belldandy with a smile at Lind, cooperating with the other to ensure Keiichi got some rest.

#

"Father?" Asked Athena

"Keiichi! Wake up!" Whispered Skuld.

"Huh? What? Is something going on?" He asked with a yawn.

"Lind just left for a battle.. we better hurry or we won't be able to catch up in time.." Whispered Athena as she shook him again, ensuring he remained conscious long enough to listen.

"Wha? Another one?" Commented Keiichi as he summoned forth more energy to awaken himself, and found himself short of breath again. "Yeah, I better go.." Said Keiichi as he managed to drag himself up.

"Don't forget, you promised we could come." Said Athena quietly.

"I did? Since when?" Asked Keiichi.

"You said it before, that we were about ready to join you guys, right?!" Said Athena.

"And the note from the almighty said that I could go anytime, but that's okay now since you trained us right?" Said Skuld with a smile.

"Is this really the time to argue? Lind could need help- and we're coming too, so let's go." Said Athena.

"Fine, fine, but you two stay out of the battle- you just watch from a distance for now, okay?" Said Keiichi, as he moved to the window and opened it carefully. With that the three were off. Skuld lagged behind a bit trying to keep up, usually relying on Banpei for flight more so than her own power, but it worked none the less.

#

"I can't find Athena or SKuld.." Reported Lind to Belldandy, who had subdued her elder sister with headphones and a ten hour viewing of the latest Enka release. "Oh? How strange.. their usually quite easy to locate.. neither is terribly good at concealing their presence.." Said Belldandy.

"I'm going to go check on Keiichi.." Said Lind.

"I'll go, there's no sense in you worrying yourself over Keiichi, he's just drained himself is all." Said Belldandy with a smile.

"Mm, we'll both go then.. " Said Lind.

Belldandy sighed as Lind clearly missed the point of her statement, but went along with the other none the less. Finding Keiichi gone though was certainly not the outcome to be expected.

"Hm.. I don't sense anyone but us and Urd here.. could they have left?" Asked Lind.

"Skuld was working on some type of communication device to try to help the war effort I think, perhaps it has some clue as to where they went?" Asked Belldandy.

#

"What're you two doing!? GEt back here!" Called out Keiichi as the two junior goddesses moved forward as he halted to tell them to stop there. 'I definitely sense a battle present, but not Lind.. I don't like it though, I think one of the fighters is Irene... I can't let her continue to do this either..' Thought Keiichi with some urgency, as he charged forward ahead of the two, using a wind spell to force them back. "That's enough you two, clearly you deceived me into bringing you two, but this is serious- go back right now, and inform Lind of what's happening here!" Said Keiichi, as he moved on ahead quickly to intercept the clashing goddesses and demons down below.

"As if we would.. We can handle a few demons.." Commented Skuld, her instinct to reach for her SKuld Bombs fought against as she wanted to prove herself through magic alone.

"No way I'd leave him to fight alone and run off for help.. Let's go Skuld!" Said Athena, as she moved forward with Skuld quickly to pursue. They couldn't keep up with Keiichi, but they could sure follow him.

#

"This is an attack?" Asked BElldandy.

"Mm, it was plans to attack, and at a remote location no less.. this machine could be helpful, since our senses can only reach so far..."SAid Lind.

"You don't expect they took Keiichi to the battle, so they could show him they were trained enough, do you?" Asked Belldandy.

"KEiichi isn't strong enough to fight right now.. He'd get himself killed in a battle, surely they could see that." Said Lind.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe the purpose is to protect Keiichi so he acknowledges their strength.." Said Urd, the headphones wire broken entirely, though she still wore them.

"Urd! How did you escape the Enka station?" Asked Belldandy.

"Commercial Break.. but now's not the time, we must go after them; Belldandy you know full well they aren't ready to face an opponent, even one on one, their knowledge is based purely on Lind and Keiichi, who are intentionally making them miss and waste energy, but aren't attacking back seriously. A real opponent, they could hit, but will hit them back for that moment's lapse in judgment in celebrating that they hit them.. Demons aren't known for pulling punches just because someone's new." Said Urd.

"Mm, she is correct.. confidence born of a single successful blow has been hte defeat of many goddesses.. I should go." Said Lind as she moved towards the door.

"Lind! You're not in great condition yourself, you are sealed and you are weakened, you shouldn't push yourself either! Take Urd with you!" Said Belldandy.

"Nn, Keiichi needs help quicker than that. If Urd can keep up, she can come." Said Lind as she ascended quickly, her two goddesses appearing and Lind's golden eyes as well, as she took off like a rocket in the direction that the information had displayed.

"Urd, please go with them- I don't want anythnig to happen to-" Belldandy began, only for Urd to remove the headphones.

"I know Belldandy.. and don't worry, I won't let anything happen.. their my family too, y'know?" Said Urd with a smile, as she summoned her broom, so that she could go quicker than if she flew alone.

#

"Irene, you have to stop this!" Said Keiichi as he arrived, the demons all but put down already.

"Well, look who it is, the man who broke Heaven.." Commented Irene mockingly.

"That was because you wouldn't listen! So please, listen now, so long as you're fighting them, they'll continue fighting back! Earth will become the battlefield of larger and larger battles if someone doesn't pull back! Defending Earth is one thing, but you're just a small step from initiating an attack on Hell itself!" Said Keiichi.

"And it's about time we settled this war! Look at you, Keiichi, Lind was ordered to do this alone, and yet twice now I find you here; you're the same as us, you can't just let the enemy act, you are compelled to fight against them!" SAid Irene.

"It has nothing to do with an enemy, or a battle, I'm here to make sure Earth stays safe; that's the difference between my reason and yours." Said Keiichi.

"You call yourself a god? You can't even commit to Heaven's purpose!" Said Irene.

"Heaven's Purpose wasn't to wage battles or wars, it was first and foremost to protect earth and humanity. Something you seem to have forgotten! Look at this place, this human area, it's in ruins now, thanks to your need to fight!" Said Keiichi.

"I've had enough of your lecturing, Keiichi, now either stay out of my way, or stand before me ready to fight yourself." Said Irene.

"If you won't be swayed by words, then I will fight you too- because to not fight against you, would be the same as letting the demons fight on earth, it would be against Heaven's wishes, and against my own beliefs!" SAid Keiichi, as he rose up and summoned his staff.

"Good, and once I defeat you, maybe that'll make the almighty realize that we're plenty powerful enough to take on Hell!" Said Irene.

"Your power is useless to attack with.. power's only true use is to protect those you care for, and those weaker than yourself. I'll show you myself, by protecting you Irene, from falling any further!" Said Keiichi as he readied his weapon.

"Stay out of this, everyone! I'll take him on alone!" SAid Irene as she moved forward, bringing a scythe down towards Keiichi, whom easily blocked with his staff, though truly fighting a scythe was different than Lind's axe, the blade curved around making even a successful block rather risky, so rather than matching strength with the other and holdingthe blade so deathly close to himself, he decided to deflect the power away instead, letting each blow collide with his staff, then slide one way or the other to control the path of the curved edge trying to reach him so desperately.

Keiichi warded off Irene's attacks as he gathered energy for a spell, Irene desperately tried to interrupt his concentration but even the most vicious of blows wasn't doing it, the look in his eyes was absolutely focused and determined. He blocked one blow, forcing the scythe upwards, as Holy Bell appeared. "Wind Arrow!" He called out as the edge of the arrow found it's target in the Scythe's handle, breaking off the blade entirely. He received a scratch across his cheek in doing so, but now the weapon would serve little purpose.

Irene, watching her scythe fall before Keiichi grew in disgrace, wanting to see Keiichi fall if only to save herself to shame of having been beaten even in strategy by the once human Keiichi. "Get him!" She called out, as some of the gods and goddesses with her moved forward.

"As if I'd let that happen!" Said Skuld as she called one an idiot, knocking him backwards with her vocal ability.

A surge of wind came on the other side pressuring a few more back, as Athena appeared as well.

"What're you two doing here?!" Said Keiichi, as he forced back a few more with a wave of his staff, channeling his magic through it to create a burst of quick release wind.

"Protecting you of course, that's what power is for right?" Commented Athena with a snicker.

"We're plenty strong enough to protect one god, I figure." Said Skuld with a satisfied grin.

"Damnit!" Said Keiichi, quickly finding his fatigue second in his mind as he moved forward. 'I can't let any of them past, or the other two will be in trouble!' Thought Keiichi as he attacked relentless, maintaining the barrier between the two trainees and the onslaught of heaven's vengeance.

"Everyone! Get him now!" Said Irene as she repaired her scythe quickly, and joined the fray. Keiichi's ground was falling quickly as he found himself too preoccupied with his shield and defense to be able to attack even. He swung outwards to force them all back, but his staff's channeling was significantly weaker, and the quick departure of the force left him open to Irene's charge. He blocked her underhanded slash, but the hastily repaired piece broke again, launching the blade upwards into him. '...! I know.. Holy Bell.. everything.. you have..' Thought Keiichi as he forced them back one more time, Holy Bell appearing once again and releasing a harsh gale of winds, forcing everyone, even Athena and Skuld backwards, along with the rubble that was once a battlefield- ruins was optimistic, now it would be a wasteland.

Keiichi quickly sped outwards, grabbing Athena and Skuld by the waist and pulling them away.

"What're you doing!? They're still going to fight!" Said Athena.

"Keiichi! Let me down! I can take em!" Called out Skuld.

"..!" Keiichi remained quiet, focusing his energy to keep moving if nothing else, but the blade still lodged in him was uncomfortable to say the least. Athena soon saw it as well, though it was only the tip, it was clearly visible out of his back.

"Father!? Are you alright?" She called out, alerting Skuld to Keiichi's condition as well.

"Keiichi! Stop flying! You're going to make it worse!" Said Skuld.

'..They're still following me.. I have to.. lead them.. to.. Lind..' Thought Keiichi but his consciousness was failing him quickly, and soon the power which propelled them back was halted all together, causing them to begin falling rather than flying.

Athena and Skuld both began forcing them upwards again, but they couldn't keep the same speed up, the approaching goddesses were quickly approaching. "Athena! Take care of Keiichi, I'll stop them!" Said Skuld, as she pulled out a Skuld Bomb and threw it, only to have it knocked up into the air before it actually exploded. Athena sent a wave of wind at them, but without being able to focus, thanks to supporting and worrying about her father, it dissipated long before they reached it- and yet so quickly it felt like they were practically on top of them.

"Go now!" Said Lind as she appeared, halting the pursuers in their tracks with her axe. "You'll suffer for hurting Keiichi.." Said Lind, as she mercilessly moved forward. If Keiichi could hold off ten or twenty of them, in this state, Lind could hold off Hell itself, most of them escaped with minor wounds as they choose to flee rather than fight Lind, but Irene was left with a rather bad wound, in a similar fashion to Keiichi's wound no less, it was probably Lind's intent to do that, though based on the amount of attacks she took just to attack more, chances are she was still holding back less the other would surely have merely been cleaved into two all together.

#

"What were the two of you thinking?!" Scolded Urd at Athena and Skuld. "Not only did you drag an exhausted Keiichi into battle, but you didn't even take me!?"

"I think that's missing the point, Urd.." Said Belldandy. "You both must know that though they train you to fight, it is not for the hopes that you will need to fight. I am sure you are both aware that why they fight is so that you won't have to."

"That's hardly the point, we want to help fight too!" Said Athena.

"Yeah, really, I mean- even Urd is allowed to help, but we can't?!" Said Skuld.

"It is exactly the point Athena. Fighting in battle is much different than training, you can try again in training, but you may only have one chance to do something in battle without it costing yourself, or your comrade their life." Said Lind sitting off to the side, though for once, she looked the worst of any, more scratches and wounds on her than even Keiichi had. Not that her opponents didn't get even more.

'..Lind used to be so adept at battle, that she'd never take a blow.. but then again, she used to fight alone.. to hear such words from her now, Keiichi really does effect everyone with his personality..' Thought Belldandy with a smile. "Lind, would you mind checking in on Keiichi? I think he'll be fine, but you could use rest as well." Said Belldandy.

"...Mm.. I think I will." Said Lind with a smile as she rose to her feet, making her way beyond the two adults and two children.

Skuld had the sudden sensation to point out that she wasn't a child, but she wasn't sure why.

"What Lind meant was, you can want to fight, but you should only fight when you understand the situation. You two watched Keichii fight while you were there, didn't you? I sensed him summoning a lot more energy than he needed to from the moment you two appeared in the battle.. A father will do anything to protect his daughter, and Keiichi is someone who already pushes himself too far.. You don't merely need the power to fight to succeed in battle, you must also be able to enter it knowing that simply by being there, you risk others, and that by being there, others will depend on you to protect them. Saying you'll protect someone, and doing it are two different things." Said Urd.

"Correct- and the sad truth is, you won't always make it in time. Things happen that can't be expected or predicted, you must have the strength of mind to do something about it as it happens, even if you no longer have the strength to succeed, you must do everything you can, and live with the fact that if you fail, it won't be you alone who pays the consequences." Said Belldandy.

"Keiichi won't wake up for some time as a result of his own actions, actions directly related to you two's deception, so the way I see it- you two won't be training for a while, and as a result, have ample time for some chores- like, dishes, laundry, and getting Keiichi's motorcycle going." Said Urd with a smirk.

"But Urd, those are all your chores.." Said Belldandy.

"Just as an example!" Said Urd with a nervous chuckle.

"But what if we're willing to accept all that? Then can we fight too?" Asked Athena.

"If you were ready to accept that, then you wouldn't have needed Lind to show up, you're both plenty powerful enough to have protected Keiichi.. but you were too distracted and unfocused to act, is that not so?" Asked Belldandy.

"Well, I mean, it's not like we had very long to come up with a good counter attack!" Said Skuld.

"That's the point, kiddo- you don't always have time, or energy, and sometimes you are worried about a comrade, or maybe Keiichi was dying even, you don't have the luxury of grieving. When you're in a battle, you have to devote yourself one-hundred percent to it, or you'll be nothing more than a hindrance on your friends." Said Urd.

#

"Keiichi.. wake up soon." Said Lind as she leaned over Keiichi's sleeping form, and pressed her lips to his, transferring as much energy as she could spare to him, if only so that when she awakened, he would too. She soon sat down beside the bed, and let her self enter standby mode and recover while she waited.


	3. Chapter 3

[[I do not own Ah My Goddess!]]

The gates soon were open again, and though surely Tyr wasn't too pleased with him for causing such an issue, the punishment was rather light- he had to sit in on the video demonstration of magic control and double-checking the affected area. It was brutal the courses that Heaven gave though, thankfully Lind was beside him doing it as well- no she wasn't being punished, well not with that particular punishment at least, but once she finished writing the definition of duty, mission, and obedience one thousand times each, she merely opted to take the course so that Keiichi wouldn't grow too bored.

"Hey Lind.. how can they instruct you with next to no actual usable information, and yet it can take so long to do these things?" Asked Keiichi.

"Mm... I think.. it's not to learn from.. but it's.. something to mark the memory.. of having done it." Said Lind with a small smile and Keiichi's perception.

"..Oh, you mean.. that if it's brutal enough, I'll remember how brutal being in control class was, and make sure I'm careful? A subconscious threat basically?" Asked Keiichi.

"..Yes.. It's a rather.. poor.. design for punishment.. but if your goal is.. to have people not repeat their mistakes.. it's far more effective than merely pain or restrictive punishments." Said Lind.

"..Never realized how cruel Tyr was, if he actually sought something more painful than legitimate torture.." Commented Keiichi.

Lind chuckled quietly. "He may appear cruel in his actions, but he acts out of care, Keiichi.. like you did with SKuld, sometimes people don't need kindness to grow, sometimes kindness will stifle their growth even.. isn't that what you believed with Skuld?" Asked Lind.

"...Yeah, I guess, but look where that got me. Damn near got all of us hurt because of getting them too fired up." Said Keiichi.

"And I'm sure that the Almighty has faced similar issues- our own just the same, he probably let me have help originally thinking that it would fuel their desire to stop the war, not end the war in a battle. It may not always work out in the end, but isn't doing your best enough?" Asked Lind, referring to Keiichi's belief more so than Tyr's.

"...You have a point, but.. has anyone ever told you throwing what people say back at them is kind of annoying?" Asked Keiichi with a sigh.

"No.. they haven't." Said Lind.

"Well.. it is.." Said Keiichi before sighing. "But, if you're right, you're right.."

"You're welcome.." Said Lind.

"-..Thank you Lind." Said Keiichi with a laugh, if nothing else Lind's odd mannerisms in conversation still made him laugh, not so much at her but more at how he himself reacted to them, how he knew it was coming, but never could change his response to the situation.

Lind found Keiichi's change in mood mildly pleasing so she resumed her lesson.

Keiichi hadn't even really noticed he had been in a bad mood, the lesson had a way of doing that to you, but thanks to Lind, he soon found the lesson's end, but as he talked with Lind- finally leaving the training area, he found a sudden sense of absence. He paused.

"Keiichi?" Asked Lind.

"...I don't know.. maybe I should skip the meeting.. I feel like I should get back to Earth.." Said Keiichi.

"Mm.. The almighty will be cross if you do such, he may not be as kind with his punishment the next time." Said Lind.

"...Ugh, another week but this time on promptness? No thanks." Said Keiichi, though he couldn't help but feel as though he shouldn't be going none the less.

Even as the meeting began, he couldn't concentrate on the subject material, the discussion of the war seemed so distant from himself at that moment, as if it were completely unrelated to who he was.

"God Keiichi? Do you have anything to add?" Asked Tyr.

"Huh? No.. No thanks." Said Keiichi, not even registering the question.

"Is there something wrong, Keiichi?" Asked Lind.

Keiichi stared forward blankly for a moment before his expression grew intense, he felt anger and sorrow welling up inside of him. He couldn't explain why.

"Keiichi?! Is something the matter?" Said Lind as she reached over to get his attention.

Keiichi felt the emotions snap as he looked out at everyone at the meeting, Tyr, Anzasu, Lind, all of the people who knew, but looking at them now, he would swear they never felt further away than in that moment. '..Belldandy..'

Lind was surprised as Keiichi knocked her hand away and began to flee quickly, no, she had been with him enough to know the difference, his running wasn't away from something, but towards something. She quickly followed without a word, though the rest of the meeting was likely more confused than anything, except Tyr and Anzasu. The two dismissed the meeting indefinitely, as they realized why Keiichi had reacted the way he did.

#

Keichii descended to Earth quickly, with Lind no more than a moment behind him, as he didn't bother to fly above the clouds, nor did he even slow down as he approached his home. "Belldandy!" He called out long before anyone within would hear him, but still he burst in- hoping that everyone would be inside, perhaps having dinner.. that wasn't the case.

Skuld was against the floor, the floor broken beneath the force that had placed her there. Athena was in a similar condition, though presumably the broken wall above her was where she had hit, though she'd naturally landed ont he floor beneath it inevitably. Urd was on the floor with no crater marks of any kind, though from the looks on her, she was likely involved in a more complicated battle, given the burns on her goddess outfit, the singes on her hair, and the scorch mark over her stomach.

Belldandy on the other hand was laying behind them all, a trail of blood leading from her mouth and dripping onto the floor beneath her.

Keiichi moved forward and checked on Belldandy, but it didn't take more than simple touching her to see that she was gone. Lind checked on the other three, finding them weak but otherwise they'd survive. Given the abrupt ending of the meeting a few other goddesses came to check on Keiichi who'd run off amidst it, only to find the scene as it was.

"This must be what Skuld was working on.. something to detect the demon appearances on Earth.. The original machine that captured communication via demonic telepathic signal is gone though.. Skuld said this one was a bit more clear in it's use, a convinient way to track demonic presence rather than just communications that related to a battle.." Said Lind as she approached Keiichi.

"...Take them to Heaven, they'll recover there.. and be safe.." Said Keiichi as he carefully laid Belldandy's body back down, and took the tracker himself, turning it on and reading it's results.

"Keiichi..!" Said Lind, noting the absence of him in the plan, as she reached out to grasp him, but only found air as he took off again, "Stop!" She called out, prepared to chase him once again before Peorth's roses blocked her off.

"Let him be, Lind- He won't hear you right now, I'm sure he'll come home when he gets hungry." Said Peorth as she aimed to prevent Lind from escaping. That didn't last long given Lind, but it delayed her more than she would've liked. Peorth would've succeeded if not for Lind giving Keiichi some of her energy, making her able to sense his location a lot more accurately than normal- and so she took off as well, after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Keiichi caught up with the nearest demon presence he could reach, finding the renegade goddesses and gods already there, but hardly in their same fashion. There was quite the collection of demons ranging from larger ones adept at using force, and smaller ones presumably for speed, among them was a rather average looking one, likely the most dangerous as he wasn't limited one way or the other. "It was you!" He called out as he caught up quickly, distracting the demons from playing with their wounded prey.

"Is that.. Keiichi?" Asked Irene, in a strained voice, as she looked up briefly from the ground to see the lone remaining god amongst the demons. His staff already summoned and held before him, a look of anger unfitting the human features.

"Yet another comes to face their defeat... if you keep trickling in like this, I fear Heaven will exhaust themselves quickly.." Said the balanced fighter, the demon whom appeared to have a superior air amongst the other minions around him. Though they be minions, Keiichi found quickly that they weren't quite as fragile as he had previously assumed, as even two of them completely stopped him as he intended to charge at the leader first. He dodged the large demon's blow, only to be struck by the quick demon as a result- thankfully he parried the weapon with the reverse end of his staff, or he might've already been taken out of the fight. He surrounded himself with a brutal wind to avoid letting the two remain in such dangerous proximity, but then was immediately assaulted by an intense lightning from another demon, their magic was on another scale all together as well- he only barely shielded himself, and on top of that, his shield clearly waned beneath the force, having to use the shield to deflect rather than absorb.

'Is this the power.. of a class A demon? It feels like I'd be hard pressed to take one on at this rate, let alone seven!' Thought Keiichi, baring the brunt of a fully empowered attack from one of the brutes- having to force the wind behind him just to avoid descending completely. 'Holy Bell! I'm definitely going to need you for this one!' Thought Keiichi as the angel emerged, and he charged forward- the battle beginning in earnest.

"Keiichi!" Called out Lind as she approached quickly, cleaving one brute clean in half, but immediately having to block a second's strength with her own- Keiichi found a new appreciation for his fellow comrade, as he realized just how strong the other was to match the brutes in strength, and the rogues in speed. '..No wonder she's classified as Special Duty.. with her involved, you know it's a serious threat..' Thought Keiichi as he moved forward, trying to oppose each extra demon against their strength rather than match it as Lind seemed to do.

Lind's surprise entrance enabled her to quickly defeat one, but she was having to find openings to defeat another one, and the rogues made that increasingly difficult, as she continued having to move swiftly while not leaving the brutes unattended to let them get momentum on their side.

Keiichi felt rather useless in that moment, she was successfully gaining ground on three of them, while he was just barely surviving two of them simultaneously, mind you as she could say, a brute and a rogue were a nasty combination. He let himself focus on the battle, at least until he saw the leader- channeling the gate to hell, he was going to get away!? Keiichi wouldn't accept it, instead he dodged the brute once more, moving past him swiftly that the rogue's attack would intercept with the brute- the brute's natural reaction to throw off attacks made it easier to get rid of the rogue, as Keiichi descended quickly towards the ground.

"Keiichi!" Called out Lind, as she quickly let her enemies go to chase after him, only to be intercepted by the rogue that was intending to go after Keiichi himself. She made quick work of him, her golden eyes emerging in doing so, but the delay cost her significantly- for by time she looked again, she could only vaguely seek Keiichi as he traveled through the gate to Hell, and before she could even get close to reaching it- it closed.

Lind couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, there was a reason that said war never broke into Hell or Heaven for that matter.. only those of excessive power could even make the journey, and Keiichi wasn't among them.. if he even managed to make it through, Hell would lock down just like Heaven would.. meaning even for all her power, she could no longer reach him, not even sense him.. As if to take out her frustrations, she soon took on the remaining demons with renewed vigor, wanting nothing more than their death, as if it would return Keiichi to this realm.

#

Athena soon awoke in hell, awakening to startling news. Urd had been left to give her the news, despite only briefly having the time to deal with her own feelings about it. She had choked down her own grief to deliver the message, though as painful as it was. Belldandy was gone, and Keiichi was lost.

Belldandy may not have lived to see it, nor Keiichi been there to witness it either, but on this day- Athena became a full fledged goddess.. much to Skuld's dismay, though it was only a mild blow compared to not only losing her sister, but failing to even put a decent fight to protect her.

The circumstances called for action, Hell would be locked down, so Lind was dispatched to clean up any remaining demons, but one can bet that once the gates opened again, there would be many more to come, all the more fueled by Heaven's invasion on Hell. Irene's steam had been cooled significantly by seeing Keiichi and Lind fighting that day, and seeing the aftermath of what it had come to, and what had brought it forth. Though her courage be shaken by the events she had witnessed, all the more flocked to her cause, or her former cause, as a result of the incident. The rogue goddesses soon were more numerous than ever, which lead to Tyr's decision to create a group solely to combat them- as the objective of peace was surely at stake. Though they be young in both years and time as first class goddesses, both Skuld and Athena were allowed to join as well, well once Skuld managed to pass her goddess exam that was. This was likely a token to directly resolve the feelings stirring in their hearts. To deny them would be risking them becoming just the same as the others they were meant to oppose- those not satisfied by the illusion of peace.

What Belldandy and Keiichi had both hoped to prevent had come to pass.. Earth was now the battlefield, and on the front lines of a fight that had no business happening in the first place, was their daughter, Athena.

#

Lind was among the only ones who wasn't a part of that special duty, despite her unique classification as one of the most powerful in the combat division. This was in some part due to her duty to respond to demon threats, but she suspected it was as much as that as it was her affinity for Keiichi.. she wouldn't trust herself to fight the rogue goddesses either at this point- because it was due to their inability to see the results of their actions that had caused the loss of her life-long friends. Though in reality, the only one she truly blamed was herself.. had she never accepted Keiichi as an ally, nor the others, Irene included, perhaps things would've been different.. Perhaps Keiichi would still be here, celebrating Athena's graduation, and perhaps Belldandy would be alive still as well. She trained endlessly to improve her power, as well as to punish herself for her lack of foresight in the end when it mattered most to her.

"Lind, you won't do any good if you're exhausted.." Commented Urd, as she came in- Lind not even missing a step as she continued her combat practice.

"I won't do any good sitting around in standby, waiting for things to happen either!" said Lind simply, her habit of deciding carefully on her words temporarily halted by the fact that she spoke uninhibited by what she thought.

"You opposed Athena's admittance to the special duty squad responsible for opposing the rogues, right?" Asked Urd.

"Yes, it was never Keiichi's intention that she should fight." Said Lind simply, as she dismantled a falling rock with her axe.

"Thank you for remaining loyal to Keiichi, despite the feelings you must have." Said Urd.

"I have no particular feelings regarding Keiichi, he is an ally, and a friend, my partner." Said Lind, trying to repeat her axe-work even more fluidly, but instead finding herself pushed back by the boulder, and only managing to deflect it.

Urd interrupted the training by blowing up the next boulder, and then part of the peak of the mountain, to ensure that others wouldn't come until the program was repaired. "I know that to be false, Lind- Keiichi was my friend as well, and someone I trusted to protect Belldandy.. I know that you feel betrayed by being left behind, and feel like you betrayed him in return by not stopping Athena's will.. I couldn't even bring myself to oppose the decision to accept her.. I just couldn't help but feel that if I were in her place, I might want to fight as well." Said Urd.

"It wasn't her decision to make!" Snapped Lind. "I understand she wants to fight, I want to fight more than anyone right now! But that doesn't make it the right choice! Keiichi wanted her to not fight, why would she oppose that decision?! You yourself could've gone to fight, but you didn't volunteer for it!" Said Lind.

"I didn't volunteer for it, that's true- but if anyone threatens my sister, or my neice, I would fight them with everything I have, just as I fought to protect Belldandy.. even if I couldn't win in the end." Said Urd.

"So you chose not to volunteer because you weren't strong enough?" Asked Lind, her reserved and disconnected tone returning, but she still spoke her heart without her mind's interference.

"No, joining them means I fight for their reasons, being on my own, I am free to fight for mine- I'm a lot more powerful fighting for my reasons, than I am fighting for the sake of fighting. Look at you, your power has increased dramatically since meeting Keiichi, and becoming more friendly with the rest of us, isn't that so? Yet now, you aren't even able to control your power in this simple simulation.. Your axe lacks the direction it had before." Said Urd, though feeling mildly intimidated as the axe pointed in her direction now.

"I may not be completely focused, but I am still more than powerful enough to fight." Said Lind.

"If you know you can't focus, then why are you here? Why aren't you trying to resolve your own heart, less you be called to fight without it?" Asked Urd.

"I simply don't know how. This is what I know, I'll keep training until I can see nothing but my enemy, and think of nothing but how to defeat them." Said Lind

"Until you stop wondering if Keiichi is okay, alive, or even made it through? Until you stop questioning whether you failed Keiichi, or he betrayed you by leaving? Whether you distracted him from Belldandy, and that is why she died? There are many possible conclusions you could have reached- you'll need to help me out to figure out which one is keeping you here, instead of where it's most important." Said Urd.

"..." Lind didn't respond as she devoted her attention back to the inactive program before them. "I don't.. feel that Keiichi betrayed me.. Not really. I understand why he wanted to go after him.. I wanted to go too, that's true I suppose.. but I didn't make it. If we were together.. maybe we could survive, even win.. Keiichi would definitely survive if I could've gone too... but because I didn't make it there in time, I don't know if I'll even get to see him again.. What will I do if he is gone too? How can I smile and be peaceful without him?" She asked simply, it was the one thing that Keiichi and Belldandy had really taught her in their time together.


	5. Chapter 5

[[I do not own Ah My Goddess!]]

"It's a pretty selfish way to look at it, y'know Lind?" Asked Urd.

"I can be selfish at times, I guess." Said Lind.

"That's good to hear.." Said Urd.

#

Skuld and Athena often trained together, Athena's grief only further fueling her natural aptitude for her born duty as a goddess. Skuld on the other hand, struggled still- not due to motivation, but merely her own insecurity about her true worth as a goddess. Urd helped them on occasion, primarily in recovery and defensive tactic, ensuring that to the best of her ability, no harm would come to them. With Belldandy gone, the elder sister felt overwhelmed by the fact that it did fall to her.. she may genuinely feel the need to protect her sisters, but the one to support them was always Belldandy- she had been so well adjusted, that it made Urd feel like the younger sister sometimes. Perhaps that was the case, in a way..

The gates of hell soon reopened, though no demons came pouring out- more so, due to the preparations being made in heaven, the demon and goddess influence on earth had dropped significantly.. so much so that it seemed both sides had diverted their attention in expectation of a proper war.. the only question was, was it Hild vs Tyr, or was it Heaven and Hell opposing an unintended war.

The unstable halt couldn't last forever though, for as soon as the demon's forces began to appear once again, so too did the rogue goddesses, and following suit the anti-goddess alliance soon behind them. Lind was tasked with thinning the numbers, but the numbers are scattered and quite vast at that- despite the previous intention, it soon became a war regardless of intention. It ceased mattering who was on what side, both side's inevitably came to the conclusion that while the other side was on earth, they had a target. Hild's primary forces hadn't made an appearance, which could mean anything given Hild, but the assumption primarily accepted was that Hild still viewed the 'war' as outside of herself.. this assumption wasn't false, but the truth was, Hild had taken steps to her own ends.. in more than one way. A proper war might intrigue her, but the way it was playing out thus far wasn't her ideal, so she took steps to see her own rogue forces eliminated... but it was too early to show all her cards.

#

The scattered offensive across the planet were stretching even the prepared forces thin. Lind was literally all over the place, trying to eliminate as many of the threats as possible- but despite her efforts, many smaller groups had joined the fight from the anti-goddess alliance, Skuld, Athena, and Irene we're present at one battle, one that persisted- it had been Lind's order to work backwards from the appearances of the demons, to prevent spreading, which she had done to the best of her ability, but the main area couldn't be ignored entirely. Originally there had been more, but wounds and fatigue we're dwindling the goddesses, until soon it was only those three- though they tried to remain together, the ongoing battle made it difficult to pick your position a lot.. As the battle continued, gradually, the three were separated. Irene's resolve to see her unintended consequences ended before peace was lost forever was tested, but she continued to fight- though seeing that she had lost her comrades, and the numbers she fought against- she lured as many as she could away from the battle.

Skuld combined a potent combination of technology and magic to maintain the original position for a long while, but without support, she soon had to abandon that spot- and without her machines, she lacked the confidence to fight back as much as she had before, she wasn't luring them away so much as being chased out- She wasn't trying to run away, but the endless supply of demons and the constant barrage of attacks combined, even dodging and absorbing, she was still being pressed back at such a rate that she probably wouldn't have gained much more distance if she had ran. Probably less, due to the fact that they'd be trying to stop her at least.

Athena remained in the base, but that was only due to Irene's strategy, and Skuld's misfortune- the amount of demons remaining was minimal, but despite their lower numbers, she couldn't make any real ground- not with the one demon in particular there, no attack she used could do anything to him, but his attacks were barely even slowed by her efforts.. she had defeated more than her share of demons just to keep them off of her while she tried to focus on the one ahead of her. He moved in on her once again, timing it perfectly with a rogue on her flank- she noticed, but not nearly in time, as she found her arms pinned behind her, the rogue no doubt, and the other grasping her head as though it was melon. She glared at the demon that was her true opponent, a look of absolute disdain and anger, channeling her elemental magic completely through her will- it wasn't nearly as potent as a properly cast spell, but with a strong enough desire to release it, it could be very damaging at short range. Before her spell could even pick up speed though, she felt a shock in her gut, the disruption of her body causing her to lose focus and all control of her power- all the energy she'd brought forth dissipating entirely, completely wasted. As she recovered from the shock, though still feeling the numbness and tingling in her bod, she glared further.

"You have his eyes.. He was just as powerless as you were..." He said mockingly, though if there was one thing that was quite common knowledge, it was that her dull and uninteresting eyes certainly didn't come from her mother. At the mere idea that this demon had even met Keiichi, let alone fought him, or that he 'was' anything, and not is, caused her to summon forth as much power as she had left- the spell channeled much quicker, and at least broke the rogue off her arms- but by time she pulled her arms forward to try to strike at her true opponent, he struck her once again with a similar charge- though infinitely more damaging. It stunned her alright, but rather than a moment of inability to control herself, it felt as though the charge was coursing through her body in a loop- even as she fell to the ground, laying there, conscious, brutally so, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even focus her vision, each bit of muscle tension in her body had failed her, and any attempt to regain that resulted in an intense shock, that only caused her to react and receive another.

The gate to hell opened once again, as another came rising from it. "I won't let you hurt her!" Came a voice from beyond the gate, as four white wings appeared, the light of the gate only adding to the effect.

'...Father..' Though Athena, as she watched- her lack of energy and unwillingness to move and suffer another shock kept her still, though despite that- her vision clouded further as tears burned her eyes.

"Didn't I beat you already? Feeling tough just because you got rescued?" Asked the demon with a smirk, as he turned to face Keiichi once again, the gate to hell sealing itself after he exited, as if by design, to ensure no other demons escaped Hell perhaps, not today at least.

"I don't have the time to waste on talking, not right now." Said Keiichi as he summoned his staff once again, and launched forward- the demon, confident he could easily block the other, found himself surprised as Keiichi moved past him entirely, and placed a hand on Athena- a familiar warmth encasing the girl as she merely fell asleep from exhaustion. The demon turned to where Keiichi had gone and moved in himself, but found the tip of Keiichi's staff embedded in his chest before he could reach them. "I'll deal with you shortly." He said simply, as he picked up the unconscious Athena, withdrew his staff and took off- the demon pursued, but to no avail, despite how fast he was, he couldn't match Keiichi's speed all of a sudden. Keiichi had the luxury of knowing right where to go as well, knowing full well he'd find support to take care of Athena.. and knowing it was coming as fast as she could.

"Keiichi!" Lind called out as she charged forward, resisting the urge to hit him, as well as hug him, though perhaps more for the fact that by time she got close enough to consider which one, Athena was being tossed at her.

"Take her back to Heaven, along with everyone else-" Started Keiichi.

"I refuse." Commented Lind simply.

"I don't have the time to explain right now, Lind- just trust me and get everyone back to Heaven.. Earth is off limits for now, I'm trusting you to deliver that message to him.. From Hild."

"I will fight with you- let the others return." Said Lind stubbornly.

"Not today Lind, it's my duty to see both sides withdraw.. I won't be able to convince the demons, but I don't want to fight you or my friends.. so please, just go." Said Keiichi, unable to waste time talking any longer he took off.

Lind was fully prepared to pursue him, but as she considered Athena's presence, she begrudgingly decided to obey.. had she considered it at the time, she would've realized she was in fact obeying Keiichi's wishes over the almighty's orders.. she would likely receive punishment for that sooner or later.

Keiichi knew the demon he was after wouldn't let him go that easily, but it was more important to finish his own mission before he could worry about what he wanted.. Using Skuld's detector, he began to seek out every last demon trace on Earth- and using a spell he'd acquired alongside his new found strength, he began to force the demons to return to Hell.. and literally force it was, as it created essentially a backdoor into heaven, and drew them back in.. the sealed main gate wouldn't let them back out again. It was the only solution, as long as they fought on Earth, they'd continue to be reborn on Earth, the war wouldn't end that way.

One by one he hunted, subdued, and returned the demon's army back to Hell, one at a time, he was using large amounts of power merely to keep the demon on his tail from trying to ambush him during the battles, by exceeding how fast he could safely go, but it was okay.. at least for now.. His time limit hadn't expired yet.

By the time he'd circled the planet, his time was running really short though, and his power was dwindling as a result. He knew Lind had responded to him at least, if only for the fact that not a single goddess had crossed his path in all his encounters with the other demons.. it was impressive the fierceness with which she could command if necessary.. likely even Urd and Peorth would obediently do as their told if Lind was seriously telling them to. If only for fear of her axe, should they decide to cross her.

'Damnit, that spell is exhausting.. it's no wonder it's forbidden.. under normal circumstances, I doubt I could even manage the power to do it.. then again, under normal circumstances.. I doubt I could get through the gate back to Earth even.. glad I didn't have to endure that again..' Though Keiichi as he came to a stop where he'd reappeared, expecting his adversary to arrive any moment.

"Pretty impressive, for a measly god, you actually managed to keep away from me for quite a while there.. Even stopping to fight along the way.. I can see something is certainly different about you, that's for certain." Said the demon as he landed nearby, even he was clearly winded- Keiichi didn't look it like the other did, but then again, in terms of power consumption, the demon had lost maybe half his power, but Keiichi was down well below a tenth at this point.

"It's amazing what two angels can do for you.. but as I said before, I don't have time to talk.." Said Keiichi, as he let both angels emerge once again, having kept them suppressed to limit their draw on his energy- he wouldn't have had them out at all until now, except he needed their power to pass back into Earth originally.

"Yes, I imagine you wouldn't- I imagine there's a reason you goody goodies don't all use two angels, I'm betting it has it's downsides as well.. but don't think just because you are a tad faster now, that you can beat me.." Said the demon, moving forward quickly- Keiichi didn't bother to move, only summoned his staff and let the demon run himself through with it again, in return though, he received a nice sword to his shoulder.

"You can try to match blows with me all you want, I'm going to make sure you admit defeat before I send you back to hell as well.." Said Keiichi.

"What happened to having no time for talking?" Commented the demon mockingly.

"Who's talking?" Asked Keiichi as he pushed forward, letting the sword dive deeper into his shoulder, while Keiichi merely punched the demon with his other arm, drew his staff back, pulling the demon into range once again, and landing a solid blow with his staff.

"Interesting move.. more of a demon strategy than a goddess one, take the blow so you can deal several to your opponent.." Said the demon, shaking off the staff hit.

"I learned from the best, what can I say." Said Keiichi, before moving forward himself. 'Holy Bell.. Wind Arrow!' He conjured, shielding Holy Bell behind his second angel, to conceal her attack, while he charged forward, intentionally aiming low with his staff, so the demon would dodge up- right into Holy Bell's arrow. 'Thank you, Holy Bell, and you as well- Cool Breeze.'

The demon was knocked down and certainly wounded by Holy Bell's Wind Arrow. "Well played, such deception in your tactics.. if I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was fighting a demon.." Said the other, as he began to get up despite his wound.

"No, I was a human borrowing the power of heaven before.. but now, I command my own power as a god. Cool Breeze! Arctic Avalanche!" Said Keiichi, purposefully using his own angel to attack, to make an example of this point. The demon moved forward, expecting something a little different- he had used wind magic up until now, and wind was certainly a part of it, but the cold wind created shards of ice while in motion, the unexpected twist caused him to receive many of the shards into him, so much so that he was soon collapsed onto the ground.

"Go ahead.. send me back.. I'll never admit defeat though.. you'll never win." Commented the demon.

"I expected as much.. there is one more place to send you to be rid of you though." Said Keiichi, a first class demon couldn't readily come to Earth, and with Hild's help, he knew how he had managed. "My wife, the one you killed, once explained the catalyst system to me.. and knowing your taste for attacking non-combatants, I figured you probably had a seal on your catalyst as well.. So if you won't admit defeat, then I really will defeat you." Said Keiichi, as he brought forth a music box. "What'dya think the chances are someone will free you a second time? Especially considering I have no intention of dropping it off in some antique shop." Said Keiichi.

"...I'd sooner.. be sealed again.. than to lose to you.." Said the demon without the slightest bit of respect for Keiichi as an opponent, far too proud for that.

"So be it." Keiichi said, as he began to spell without hesitation- it was a lot less taxing to seal him again sadly, then it was to send him back anyway. The chains of his spell wrapped around the wounded demon and draw him into his catalyst to remain for potentially forever.

"Let's go.. back to Heaven.. you.. two." Said Keiichi, as he found himself baring maintaining consciousness again. He no sooner than passed through the gates as Cool Breeze began to dissipate into an egg once again, leaving a collapsed Keiichi, on the floor. He wasn't Lind, he couldn't support two angels, even at full power it was always a limited deal.. and without his angel as well, he wouldn't even have the power to use the forbidden spell anymore.. not to mention, he was restricted in passing it along to anyone.. Hild didn't let go of her secrets too easily after all.


	6. Chapter 6

[[I do not own AH My Goddess!]]

[[Updates will be more scarce for a bit, got more on my plate than I have had lately- ironically since my time has increased infinitely. I shall still update regularly though, but I'll probably cut down on the amount of story per chapter, and it might be every few days instead of everyday- as if those of you following this story hadn't noticed.]]

In heaven, his power regenerated much quicker than on Earth, but that being said- he'd

exhausted his power to it's absolute limit, and not over the course of a week or

something, literally in but a couple hours. By time he awoke, the number of people

who wanted to hit him had increased a hundred fold since his days as a human. Lind

actually did hit him. Athena merely cried for a while. Skuld blew him up, twice.

Once when she first entered, and second as she ran out defensively hiding the fact

that she was upset at all. Urd shocked him, which wouldn't have been too bad, but she

continued doing it through out her entire lecture, and if doing things on his own

wasn't a long lecture, the working with hild was infinitely long. He considered going

back to sleep for a few days after all that, but was inevitably summoned to Tyr's

chamber instead. A meeting he figured was coming.

"Earth is Off Limits. A message from Hild, is that correct?" Asked Tyr

"Yes, that was basically the message.. there were some addition notes, but nothing

relevant to the war." Said Keiichi.

"What were those additional notes?" Asked Tyr.

"Well, she said that you can stop trying to access my memory through Yggdrasil, she

included a blocker on it to prevent it's use outside of this one instance

essentially." Said Keiichi.

"Mmm, quite. And?"

"She said that she'll deal with her demons appropriately, if Heaven would cease all

their antagonation." Said Keiichi with a sigh, knowing that it wasn't likely to come

out well no matter how it was worded.

"...And?"

"She didn't say this. But I get the feeling that it's not over. What I did only

delayed the inevitably.. she was rather irritated that she wasn't a part of the

battle, more so than she was regarding anyone disobeying her. I think she is going to

unite the demons once again, and try out a formal battle. I don't think that she

intends there to be casualties though- the doublet system is still in place for most

at least." Said Keiichi.

"And who doesn't it fall under?" Asked Tyr.

"Belldandy's doublet was ended when she became a human, since her soul was reformed,

so that means Welsper doesn't have to worry about it, and neither do I, since I wasn't

born a god originally." Said Keiichi.

"That's true- surprising that you would even know of the doublet system though, let

alone understand how it works. Her influence, yes?"

"Hild is very manipulative- I am betting she's expecting my to put together

speculation and stir up a reaction, and take advantage of that reaction. Like for

instance, assuming the doublet system is a problem, it's only natural that we'd seek a

way to defeat demons without killing them. Just exhausting their power like usual

wouldn't work because they'd be reborn.. and I know from experience that a true first

class demon is not something to be fought against casually.. if many of those battles

broke out, I imagine the war would get fatal quickly, and for humans too." Said

Keiichi.

"Tell me what happened while you were in hell.." Said Tyr, as if to discern key points

and perhaps get an idea of what is really going on, as Keiichi said, he's likely being

manipulated by Hild, but maybe Tyr could see something in the webbing that he'd

missed.

"I wish to hear it as well." Said Lind, entering the room despite the numerous

goddesses at the door trying to eavesdrop.

"Very well, understanding that outside this room it will be a restricted subject.."

Said Tyr, allowing those who wished to enter, as those who would be responsible for

the outcome were these very gods and goddesses before him in the end.

"I wasn't really expecting an audience.. but I guess I'll try to explain it.." Said

Keiichi with a sigh, it's pretty bad when the almighty doesn't intimidate you too

badly, yet your comrade, your daughter, and siblings by marriage could make you cower

a bit just in their intensity for the tale.

#

Keichii recalled back to when he'd first entered the portal. The goal on his mind prevented him from noticing too much, and yet at the same time he took it all in looking back. The scent of sulphur and ash, dust making the air so thick a deep breath could kill you. He didn't imagine all of the place was like this, but where the demon he sought had gone was surely hell in a more literal term, the place surely inspired the tales of it's inception on earth.

He didn't waste a moment as he moved towards the demon, finally getting what he sought after, a single battle one on one with this man- but he soon found that it wasn't any different fighting him with or without his allies. Keiichi compared it to fighting Lind at first, the monstrous speed and ferocity of his attacks, but he acknowledged quickly that it wasn't the same. Lind reserved herself, she fought only as hard as she needed to for victory over her opponent- this man wasn't as strong as Lind was at full power, but even so- infinitely more than Keiichi could handle. His resolution was all that kept him standing after only a few minutes, fighting an unarmed demon who was limiting himself to only brute force attacks, and still he couldn't make a dent in this man. He was sure he was dead after he found himself on his back, Holy Bell appearing as if to shield him but he restrained her, if only not to watch her suffer for his actions- even if he knew their lives were always connected. Especially with Belldandy gone now. He brought the staff up, thrusting it's end forward into the approaching demon's fist, but it shattered- it's strength relying solely on his, and right now, he felt like he might shatter at any moment as well.

"You were powerless back on Earth, but now it's even more pitiful... I wonder how much energy you lost merely to make the trip into our world?" Commented the demon mockingly, as he prepared to finish the god off beneath him. It was only then Keiichi realized how foolish it truly was to pursue him beyond Earth's reach.. He would regain no energy here, and only lost what energy he had getting here.. Like these demons would let him sleep, no, without the connection to yggdrasil, without Belldandy's love, and without his anatomical regeneration through rest, he was utterly powerless.

He lost consciousness. He was certain that it was death, but as he stirred sometime later, there was someone carrying him.

"Certainly a troublesome boy- though I must admit, to come into hell so brazenly.. why it reminds me of when I pursued Tyr." Commented Hild floating nearby, not offering much assistance in the escort of Keiichi.

"..." The one carrying him didn't respond, but then again, thinking back- she never did speak. No matter how long they were together, never a word, just the sensation that they were looking at you, and nods or reactions of acknowledgment or refusal. The helmet she wore likely attributed to it, though it was rather odd in itself, given her outfit was hardly armored.. she had more flesh showing than Hild did, which was saying something. She could compete with Peorth as far as sex appeal probably.

#

"I don't want to hear about how attractive some demon was!" Called out Athena with some issues still regarding her mother's death, as well as the discomfort of her father putting so much effort into describing his demon savior's sexuality.

"The subject does not seem relevant to the story, I agree." Said Lind, but he could swear she was threatening him, despite the business-like tone she used.

"Keiichi noticing a woman? That's new to me.." Commented Urd.

"Why is it that I am your immediate comparison to a lewd demon?" Asked Peorth.

"Because you're a lewd demon in your own right.." Commented Skuld.

"Knock it off you guys! You asked to hear the story so try letting me finish! I only was telling you about her because she's a large part of the story. I spent a majority of my time with her, despite Hild's 'lessons'." Said Keiichi, though honestly, especially after all the time he'd spent with her, he couldn't deny finding her attractive. He blushed in response to the memory of being pinned by her more than once.. 'Better remember to leave those parts out..' He thought.


End file.
